


"All's Fair..."

by AloryShannon



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: "Tales Of" Kink Meme Fill, F/M, HOTTEST possible couple in the game (fer serious), OTP REPRESENT! XD, One-Shot, PWP, Shameless Smut, Tales of Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloryShannon/pseuds/AloryShannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tales Of Kink Meme prompt: "Judith/Yuri. Female topping."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"All's Fair..."

She was always so _hot_ after battles, her whole body humming with adrenaline and excitement and the thrill of it all; but more often than not, those battles ended too soon, leaving Judith feeling hypersensitive, slightly-too-warm, and intensely needy, almost half-desperate to find a way to release that energy.

This was something that no one else she’d met had ever really understood—until Yuri. When her dilated eyes had happened to slip sideways across his after a battle, when they caught and lingered, both looking deep into the hungry black pools set in the other’s faintly-vague-looking face, Judith knew Yuri understood how she felt, and what’s more, that he felt the same way.

So when it happens that late one evening they get into a battle out on the rolling plains of Hypionia, just the two of them, and the battle is over within mere seconds, not nearly long enough to really enjoy it, what ensues is unexpected, though it doesn’t really surprise either of them.

He’s hardly dispatched the last of the monsters before she’s turning towards him, the spear he’d spent all that time getting back for her falling to the ground with a dull _thud,_ for the moment forgotten, her hands going to his chest, to the edges of his shirt, undoing it the rest of the way, tugging it out of his belt, pushing it open and back off his broad shoulders. His hands, no less eager and every bit as desperate, find the catch of her top in the middle of her back and pop it loose before dropping to her hips, gripping tightly for a moment before searching for a way to remove her skirt as well. His belt has joined her top and his shirt on the ground by now, and she’s in the middle of unbuttoning his pants when she feels him tugging at her skirt; not wanting him to tear it, even on accident, she undoes the catch on one side, her attention already back on the last few buttons on his pants even before the blue-and-white garment whispers down onto the grass.

Then his hands are on her arms, pulling her to him for a rough, messy kiss that leaves them both panting and impatient for more; a quick swipe of her foot behind his knees drops Yuri onto the soft grass in a shallow hollow at the base of a hill, though he pulls her down with him. Judith doesn’t even play at resisting; for once, instead of teasingly pulling away, she lets herself land on top of him, the bare skin of her chest meeting his. After another long, searingly needy kiss, she pulls back, tugging his pants the rest of the way down before settling herself atop his hips. His hands have come up, cupping her breasts, groping, kneading, caressing, and she leans forward a bit, both to give him better access and to position herself over him. Her eyes meet his, and the heat, the desire burning there matches her own, so she lowers herself onto him, slowly at the very first, then in one sudden, rough motion that has them both choking on gasps and seeing stars.

As she shifts a bit, fully seating herself against him, he bites down on one of her nipples hard enough to wrest a little cry from her parted, kiss-swollen lips; but his tongue soothes it, his mouth moves over that same spot an instant later, kissing and suckling and in her mind _all_ of it feels amazing and she doesn’t ever want it to stop.

Her hands come to rest on his midriff, his slip down from her chest to settle on her hips, and they move together perfectly, as if they’ve been doing it for years, just as they do in battle, as they’ve always done in battle. She meets his every upward thrust with a firm downward one, pausing to rock and grind against him, her fingers tracing the lean muscles of his stomach as they tense and relax beneath her hands. Soon they’re going faster and faster, their movements gaining an erratic, frantic edge, their groans and gasps increasingly loud and longing.

And then her head drops back with a low cry, her body arching, her nails digging into his sides, and his hips give one more forceful upwards jerk before a ragged, relieved moan escapes through his previously gritted teeth. Neither moves for a long moment, both shaking and fighting to catch their breath and quivering at the jolt that goes through them when the other shifts even slightly; after another long moment, Judith opens her eyes, turning them down to the man beneath her, still sheathed inside her, and Yuri matches the weary but pleased and hugely satisfied smile she gives him--at least before she leans forward again to kiss it right off his face.

Their kisses are lazier now, slower and almost inquisitive in nature, as if they’re learning something about each other now that they’d been in too much of a hurry to notice or care about before. Yuri’s tongue tickles the roof of her mouth, Judith nips at and sucks on his lower lip, and neither seems to want to pull away just yet. This, Judith thinks as she pulls back a bit to look at his face again, is the most contented she’s felt after a battle—after anything—in a long time. She can tell by the way his usually-tense muscles have relaxed beneath her hands that once again, Yuri understands, and once again, he feels the same way.

“So how was that?” she murmurs against his mouth, close enough to feel it curve into a smirk as he murmurs back:

“…Beautiful.”


End file.
